Richie
Richie is a fan character. Character bio Richie is a brown marten wearing a fedora. True to his name, he is actually very rich, but he is not as greedy as many people suggest. He lives alone in a mansion and rarely goes out, but he can be sometimes seen at a beach, either staring at the sea, swimming, or diving. It is unknown why he is very wealthy, as he has unclear jobs. His habit of diving for pearl oysters might suggest this. This habit, of course, can cause him to get in Snooty's way, as Snooty also tends to look for those oysters. Richie sometimes bothers Cranky by swimming near his fishing spot. One problem about Richie is that he is susceptible to various allergies. So, once he gets allergic to something, he can become a somewhat troublesome tree friend. In his most severe case, his allergies can cause deaths, either to himself or anyone around him. Richie's episodes Starring roles *Live and Let Dive *Eligible Victims *Allergy for One *Richie's Gilded Smoochie *Driven to Maidness Featuring roles *That's My Fish, Not Yours! *Scam by Me *Charge!! *Splitting Sides *What a Pretty Pity *Hello, Chicken Express *Despicable Him *The Weakest Lynx *Maids of Honor *Dust Off *By Design *Gulp and Gasp Appearances *One For Sorrow, Two For Love *Just My Luck *Hot Tiki! *Squid Pro Quo *Bare It All *Beware the Moon *That's Rich! *Illegal Eagle * Robin Hoodlums * Maid I Be Excused * The Good, the Bad and the Bloody * Urge to Purge * The Toothinator * Thief Next Door * Shine Through the Gems * Crime Does Pay * Sweeps This Mess Up * Get Rekt! * Violence + the Machine (Gun) Deaths #That's My Fish, Not Yours!: Sliced by a fishing line. #Scam by Me: Hit by a truck. #One For Sorrow, Two For Love: Sliced by his coins. #Live and Let Dive: Eye and organs pulled out. #Allergy for One: Explodes when Fizzles lands on him. #Beware the Moon: Hit by a tidal wave. #The Weakest Lynx: Sliced and crushed. #Maids of Honor: Drained of all blood. #Dust Off: Crushed by a clock. #By Design: Impaled by numerous glass shards and pinned into the wall. #Thief Next Door: Crushed by a lamp. #Gulp and Gasp: Head punched and skull broken. #Richie's Gilded Smoochie - Shiny: Crushed by stone column. #Richie's Gilded Smoochie - Sparkly: Badly battered by gold coins. #Richie's Gilded Smoochie - Heavenly: Burned to death. #Violence + the Machine (Gun): Killed by Gunnar. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Click: Drowns. Injuries #Hello, Chicken Express: His ears are bleeding due to the noise caused by the ringing phones. Kill count *Mime: 1 ("Allergy for One") *Fizzles: 1 ("Allergy for One") Trivia *Despite being a forest animal, he is occassionally seen in beaches. His mansion is located in the forest areas though. Gallery Just my luck.png|Probably Richie's most humiliating moment. Losing against Leif. Eligible.png Allergy.jpg Staysafe.png Good Bye HTF1234.jpg|Fan art by Yellow-spider-kitty. Richieallergic.png|NEVER be near Richie when he's around stuff he's allergic too. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 30 Introductions Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters who Rarely Die